L'apprentissage
by Lacrimis
Summary: Flashback sur l'enfance de Damon et Stefan. Warning : Inceste, MxM. Vous êtes prévenus.


Stefan était complètement bouleversé, et ne pouvait cesser de se repasser l'humiliation qu'il avait vécu peut importe combien dur il essayait de l'oublier. Cette fille; Ashley, dont il devait supporter la compagnie de ''petite bourgeoise imbue d'elle même'' comme dirait Damon, eh bien cette fille avait essayé de l'embrasser. Ne sachant que faire, il s'était brusquement reculé en bredouillant et rougissant. Si son père apprenait qu'il avait repoussé la fille unique de monsieur Fell, il était bon pour la pension. Il blanchit à cette idée, se décidant du même coup à éviter qu'une telle erreur se reproduise. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas embrasser, et il fallait y remédier. Se retrouvant, sans trop savoir comment son corps l'avait conduit ici, devant la chambre de son frère, il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit que la caractéristique voix grave et caressante de son frère lui permette d'entrer pour s'exécuter.  
Damon était lascivement allongé sur son lit, adossé au mur, tenant d'une main un vieux roman abîmer. Il portait un vieux bas de pyjama en toile blanche et une chemise à moitier ouverte, laissant apparaître son torse finement sculpté. Stefan passait d'un pied à l'autre sans savoir comment amener le sujet. L'ainé tourna finalement son regard de glace vers Stefan et, avisant l'air embarrassé de son frère, il posa son livre et se redressa en position assise, tapotant le matelas pour inviter son cadet à s'asseoir. Stefan ne se fit pas prier et vint s'installer en face de son grand frère. Il avait toujours aimé monter dans le lit de Damon, il y éprouvait de l'apaisement et de l'exaltation en même temps.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Stef' ? Je t'en pris arrête de gigoter on dirait que tu vas me faire une déclaration. Dit Damon d'un air amusé. Stefan releva les yeux et se concentra pour mettre les mots dans le bon ordre tandis qu'il racontait à son frère l'évènement qui l'avait chamboulé un peu plus tôt.  
Tandis qu'il expliquait sa réaction à Damon, il voyait bien que ce dernier se retenait difficilement de rire.  
-Oh Stefan, pauvre innocent agressé par ces psychopathes en jupon. Conclut-il.  
-Il faut que tu m'aide Damon, plaida le cadet, imagine qu'elle aille le raconter...  
Son frère l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
-J'ai compris Stef' mais écoutes, c'est normal d'être gêné au début, l'aisance et la technique viennent avec l'expérience.  
-Je ne veux pas embrasser des tas de filles... Marmonna Stefan, son regard glissant sur les lèvres de son frère bien malgré lui.  
-Je ne te dit pas de faire le tapin, embrasse qui tu veux embrasser. Répondit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Stefan étudia l'expression de son frère. Qui il voulait ? Il s'agenouilla et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son ainé, se rapprochant lentement de lui.  
-Euh..Stefan, tu fais quoi là ? Demanda ce dernier, l'air paumer.  
-Apprend moi. L'expérience. A chuchoter le plus jeune sans cesser de se rapprocher.  
A sa grande surprise son frère ne tenta pas plus de le repousser, mais il n'eut pas plus le loisir de s'étendre sur le sujet tant la sensation de ses lèvres sur celles de Damon était grisante. Elles étaient douces et fraiches, avec un goût acide comme de l'agrume, elles se moulaient à la perfection contre les siennes. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé, glissant ces doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de son frère, s'y accrochant comme pour garder contact avec la réalité.  
Stefan poussa sa langue contre les lèvres du plus grand, gémissant pour quémander l'entrée. Dès qu'elle lui fut accordée, il pénétra la bouche de Damon goutant le sucré qui se mélangeait à l'amer, caressant les dents blanches et régulières. Se mouvant avec, comme un besoin, une nécessité inavouable contre la langue de Damon, le baisé était plus que partagé, fusionnel, et ils ne se séparèrent que quand les étoiles dansèrent devant leurs yeux à cause du manque d'oxygène.  
Stefan haletait, essayant d'avoir une pensée cohérente qui ne se résumerait pas à ''encore'' mais Damon bien qu'encore plus essoufflé que lui, articula:  
''Eh bien... Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal.''  
Il plongea à nouveau le regard dans les lacs glacés qui lui donnaient envie de s'y noyer, son frère ajouta :  
''Enfin, même si tu salives un peu.'' Le cadet se rendit alors compte que l'eau qui lui était monté à la bouche, tandis qu'il goutait son frère, coulait maintenant sur son menton. Pas très classe. Il allait s'essuyer du revers du poignet mais Damon arrêta le mouvement, se penchant pour lécher la lèvre inférieure de Stefan, envoyant de violents frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier, frissons qui semblaient résonner dans son bas ventre. Il colla son front contre le sien, le regard vitreux.  
La chaleur s'accumulait au sud de son anatomie, c'était comme si son sang ce transformait en lave. Le souffle des deux frères était irrégulier, Stefan s'agitait contre le matelas, essayant d'obtenir une friction.  
-Damon; gémit-il contre les lèvres du brun.  
-Hmm ?  
-Je.. J'ai.. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à traduire en mots cette sensation brulante, à la fois agréable et désagréable, il voulait son frère d'une manière qui échappait à son contrôle. Damon hocha doucement la tête, appuyant sur les épaules du blond pour le faire s'allonger, se positionnant au dessus de lui. Les frissons de Stefan se muèrent en tremblements, il était fébrile du moindre contact avec son ainé. Damon s'immobilisa immédiatement.  
-Tu as peur ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? Murmura t-il.  
-Non ! Hurla presque le plus jeune, ce qui le fit rougir tandis que l'autre souriait, amusé.  
-D'accord, mais dit moi tout de suite si tu veux que j'arrête.  
Damon plaça sa cuisse entre les jambes du garçon le pressant légèrement ce qui fit gémir le plus jeune. Il commença un lent va et viens contre le sexe de Stefan, qui ne pouvait retenir les sons d'extases qui franchissaient ses lèvres, s'appuyant toujours plus contre son aine. La chaleur l'envahissait, montant en lui comme le mercure d'un thermomètre, il se sentait aller vers le bord. La langue de son frère vint goûter la fine peau de son cou, léchant, suçant, mordant la zone sensible. La respiration de Stefan se bloqua, son corps s'arqua et un puissant frisson lui secoua tout le corps. Il sentit l'humidité chaude tremper son pyjama tandis que la pression se relâchait.  
-Je...Damon, je crois que je suis mouillé. Le plus vieux rit doucement contre son cou.  
-Je sais, c'est normal. Il faudrait que tu te change, attends.  
L'ainé tenta de se relever mais Stefan s'accrocha à sa chemise.  
-Je reviens Stef', je vais juste dans ta chambre te chercher un change.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avec peut être un léger détour par la salle de bain pour faire disparaître la sensation gênante dans son aine.  
-J'ai l'impression de t'avoir violé. Dit-il à son frère, enlevant sa chemise chiffonnée tandis que celui-ci se changeait.  
-J'étais en train de me dire la même chose. Répondit Stefan en roulant en boule son pantalon sale.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait ça. Dit Damon en se frottant le visage d'un air torturé.  
-Damon, viens. L'appela Stefan, à genou sur le bord du lit. L'interpellé s'approcha et le plus jeune lui enlaça la taille, embrassant doucement son torse, sa gorge, son menton et enfin ses lèvres. Dieu ce qu'il aimait le goût de sa peau.  
-Je t'aime; arrête de culpabiliser.  
Damon le dévisagea et l'embrassa à son tour avant de l'enlacer, le serrant fort contre lui.  
-Je t'aime trop. Lui répondit-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime beaucoup trop.  
-Ça me va, sourit Stefan.  
-On dort ensemble ? Demanda timidement le blond.  
-Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à garder tes mains le long du corps. Menaça Damon en frottant le crâne de son cadet.  
-Du corps de qui ? Plaisanta ce dernier en passant ses mains le long des côtes de son frère.  
Le plus vieux se jeta sur le lit et se tourna vers son frère, l'air sarcastique.  
-Du tien, sinon je peux te faire encore plein de choses, tu fais des bruits très distrayant quand je te touche.  
Stefan était rouge écarlate, fixant son frangin d'un air vexé.  
-Mais je ne voudrais pas te faire souiller tous tes vêtements. Ajouta le brun fier de lui.  
-Je peux toujours dormir nu. Répliqua l'autre en souriant.  
-Oooh, où est passé celui qui avait peur d'être embrassé par une fille ?  
-Par une fille Damon, par une fille.  
L'ainé attira son frère à lui, l'allongeant sur son torse.  
-Tant mieux pour moi. Chuchota t-il. Dort maintenant.


End file.
